tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
A Higher Calling
Overview Bring Ranger Nylla's armband to Council Elder Baruhi at Memory Tree Hill and tell him that she has left the Rangers of the Anvil to join the AFS. Objective(s) Deliver Nyall's armband * Travel to Memory Tree Hill and talk with Council Elder Baruhi. Dialogue Briefing Ranger Nylla: :"Bring my armband to Elder Baruhiat at The Tree of Memories and tell him of my intentions." :"I have been a Ranger of the Anvil for all my life. I thought it a noble calling, to protect the forest that nourished my tribe. But now I see that it is not enough. The Bane threaten more than my forest, my tribe. If unchecked, they will bring ruin to the entire galaxy. I must fight them. Those who do not punish evil, command it to be done." :"My path is clear. I will leave the Order of the Anvil and enlist in the army of the Allied Free Sentients. I will become friend to YOUR tribe, tal kamahdi. I will call you brothers." :"Please. Return to the Tree of Memories and tell Elder Baruhi of my decision. Take this armband, the symbol of my order. Give it to the elder, that he may know you speak the truth." :"Farewell, my tribesman. When we meet again, may it be on the field of battle." Deliver Nylla's armband Council Elder Baruhi: :"Nylla has decided to leave her order? Though I fear for her safety, I can only admire her conviction. We must all do our part to battle the great enemy." Debriefing Council Elder Baruhi: :"You saved many of my kinsmen from a horrifying fate. The Benefactors favor you, young one, as do I." :"You seek to understand the Benefactors and the Logos, do you not? The symbols inscribed upon the great tree ... it is time that you knew their meaning. It tells the story of my people, but that is not all. It is at once a riddle, and a prophecy:" :"'Our ancestors ignorant choices destroyed our home world,' it says, 'The Eloh gave us this planet to release us from past failings. Now to defend this planet is our eternal duty. Our spirit is intertwined with this world. We will not allow the defeat of the Eloh of this world. Here we honor our greatest ancestor. The bridge between worlds was built many years in the past. Where now there are no voices, in the past there were voices. Only the enlightened is allowed to enter the communications temple. We defend the secret of this world.'" :"The text tells the story of our ancestors, who abused our homeworld and destroyed its ecology. The Eloh brought us here, and we vowed to protect this planet above all things. But perhaps it is not just this planet we must protect, but rather, all the planets of the galaxy." :"The rest of the inscription is shrouded in mystery. Perhaps the great ancestor of the text is the architect Vogren, or the great prophet Velon, but none can be sure. The Book of Velonar speaks of one will come from the starts and unlock the secrets of this riddle. The secret will be revealed and the voices will return. Can you be the starchild of prophecy? I wonder." :"There is a sacred place touched by the Eloh, in the Timore Mines of Concordia Divide. If your travels take you there you may find some of the answers that you seek. Fare well, tal kamahdi. May you walk in the light." Walkthrough * Once you leave the Pravus Research Facility zone head due east and you will run into Memory Tree Hill.